Naruto the New Terminator: Reboot
by Trooper0007
Summary: This is a reboot for one of my other stories. What if all the tailed beast happened to be certain heroes, villains, and anti-heroes of the DC universe? Watch as Naruto Uzumaki takes up the mantle of Deathstroke the Terminator. DC Comics is the property of Warner Brothers studios. Please support the offical release.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Rebirth of the Terminator**

* * *

**Author's note: I have decided to up everyone age by about five years to make it more realistic. I mean c'mon what kind of idiot would send a bunch of immature twelve-year-olds out on missions that could kill them. So now they graduate at the age of sixteen instead of twelve.***

* * *

A person talking_, a person thinking_, _**Demon Talking, [Demon thinking]**_, **Naruto as Deathstroke Talking, [Naruto as Deathstroke thinking]**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki grumbled as he walked back to his apartment after another boring day at the ninja academy. He was seriously starting to wonder if the village actually took training it shinobi defenders serious, as he had spent most of the day listening to Iruka-sensei talk about the history of the village. What that had to do with being a ninja, he didn't know. The one time, Naruto asked Iruka about the importance of learning such a things if they were supposed to be ninjas, Iruka had scolded him for wasting his time.

"_I'll tell you what Slade-sensei, if this continues I'll going to consider defecting to another village. It's a miracle that Konoha has managed to survive this long let alone become the strongest of the five great shinobi nations."_ Naruto thought to himself as he communicated to the Kyūbi without looking like he was walking around with gazed look.

He didn't need the villagers to trying anything because he was talking to the creature that had nearly destroyed their precious village on the night he was born. It was the flimsy connection that caused the villagers to believe that Naruto was the Kyūbi made human which lead to their persecution against him. But in an ironic twist of fate, their hatred for him was what led him to meeting Kurama in the first place. In the time since then Kurama or Slade as he liked to be called when they were training had taken him under his wing and trained him in the ways of the assassin.

"_**Cheer up kid if things don't work out here in this shithole, then you can just leave the village and become a freelance assassin."**_ Slade commented as he watched his latest pupil through the bars of his prison cell deep within the kid's mind.

Unlike his previously two jailers, which he could have easily escape from at his own leisure, the seal that kept him inside Naruto was powered by a death god of all things. While Slade wanted to be free, he didn't want to cross a god that ruled over the dead. Besides, he had grown somewhat attached to Naruto and came to view the young blond as a son. It had infuriated the world's greatest assassin to no end that the Fourth Hokage had sealed him into newborn son without so much as a safety net to protect the child from danger. Slade had been a lot of things back in his prime but he at least made sure to give all of his children some sort of family to bond with, even if that family happened to be composed of his sworn enemies.

"_Thanks Otosan, I'll keep that in mind if I fail the genin exam again."_ Naruto commented as he open the door to his apartment and walked inside closing the door behind him.

Once inside the safety of his home, Naruto quickly dispelled the henge jutsu that he casted over himself causing his height to immediately go from puny four foot eight inches to a more respectable five foot nine inches. Slade had promised him that by the time he turned sixteen years old, he would be around six foot five inches. His clothing also went through a change no longer was he wearing a bright kill me neon orange jumpsuit with blue shinobi sandals, but instead he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a matching black t-shirt and leather combat boots. But most importantly, his blond hair was a lot shorter and wasn't as spiky.

"_**So Naruto is your new suit of armor ready to go?"**_ Slade asked out of curiosity as he truly didn't have an idea if Naruto was finished or not.

If he had wanted to Slade could have easily looked into his apprentice's memories and find out the answer himself. However, that would have been a violation of their previous agreement and would cause Naruto to revoke the several luxury items that he had created to keep the former mercenary occupied.

"It's almost done, Otosan. I just need to finish painting the mask and installing the eye lenses then it'll be ready for action." Naruto spoke out loud as he looked around his apartment for the small can of black paint as well as the can of goldenrod paint he needed to finish his new attire's helmet.

As he looked around the Spartan-like room, he easily spotted the can of black paint sitting on top of his table. But that still left the missing can of goldenrod that needed to be found. As he searched for the missing paint can, Naruto made a mental note that he needed to go out and buy some practical decorations for his apartment as he had only a circular dart board hanging over his bed on the left side the bedroom and a small workbench standing on the other side. After few more minutes of searching, he found the paint that he was looking for underneath the kitchen sink of all places.

As Naruto quickly walked over to the workbench, he stared at the incomplete helmet that he needed to work on with admiration. He had based the helmet's basic design after the mask that Slade wore in his human form. The only differences between his helmet and Slade's helmet were the four vertical holes where Naruto's mouth would be underneath said helmet that would allow him to breath. He briefly looked out the window that was sitting above the work bench. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance telling him that he only had a few short hours before he went out on the town.

It had taken him three hours of pain staking work, but he was finally finished. Just in time to witness the sun to completely set and for the night to begin. Naruto smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on his helmet, which was installing the red eye lenses that would conceal his eyes. When he was finished with that he gently raised his helmet up into the air to inspect his hard work for any flaws. Satisfied with his work, Naruto set the helmet down and quickly gather his new uniform so he could change into.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the giant mirror that covered most of the Bathroom's door taking in his new outfit. He was wearing a black long sleeve combat shirt at the same time his hands were concealed by black combat gloves. On his legs was a pair of black cargo combat pants while on his feet were a matching combat boots with rubber soles for silent running. For added protection he wore a black flak jacket that was reminiscent of hidden leaf's jacket with the only difference being the lack of a red spiral on the back of his. On his wrist and ankles were goldenrod gauntlets and greaves that had metal latches that held them in firmly in place. Also carefully woven inside both his shirt and pants was a set of scale armor for added protection from bladed weapons that all shinobi carried on their persons. In addition to the hidden scale armor, gauntlets, and greaves, he had three grey steel plates around his groan to protect his family jewels from any cheap shots that his targets might throw that way.

"_**I have to say this, kid. You are the only person that I can trust to carry on my legacy in this day and age."**_Slade commented as watched through the eyes of his student as he put on a brown leather utility belt with pouches around his waist.

Naruto said nothing, as strapped a strange piece of gear that his teacher called a leg holster around his right leg in preparation for putting the strange weapon that Slade had him build with the help of a friendly shinobi store owner. As he moved to attach his ninjatō sword's Saya onto his back, he heard someone knocking on his door; he quickly moved to answer it when the person who knocked on his door called out to him.

"NARUTO, IT'S ME TENTEN! PLEASE LET ME IN!" the person now identified as Tenten yelled out as she banged on his door harder causing Naruto move faster.

He knew who Tenten was, as it was her father who had helped him develop the weapons that Slade had told him to create during the time he had spent gathering the necessary material to create his current attire. The only question is why is she here? As he opened the door to let her in, she quickly pushed it open and to let herself in before forcibly slamming it close and locking it.

"What the hell is going on Tenten?" Naruto demanded as he tried to make sense of this situation even though he had a clue to what was going on.

Tenten's clothes were cut in various places showing that she had been in a very recent fight. Her pink sleeveless blouse was cut in several places and looked like that it was barely holding together by its seams. While her dark green pants were in better shape, with only a few cuts at various places, but nowhere that covered a major artery or vein. Her left arm was bleeding profusely from a stab wound from a sword judging by the shape of the cut. It was as if she had been attacked trying to get to his apartment, and he had a gut feeling that something bad had happened.

"Five strange looking ANBU agents appeared out of nowhere and attack my dad's shop….We tried to fight them off but they simply overwhelmed us, I barely managed to escape….they cut my dad down as I ran away." Tenten managed to get out before breaking down into tears as the realization that her father had just died.

Naruto's blood began to boil in anger at what he just heard. It seemed like the village's so called protectors had become the oppressors and murdered one of the few people that he cared for in cold blood, no doubt because the man had been helping him on his secret projects. Someone was going to pay dearly for this transgression, if it was the last thing that he. Without a second thought, Naruto quickly finished put together his equipment before grabbing his mask, and walked over to Tenten.

"Tenten, I want you to stay here and treat your wounds. Lock the doors while I'm gone and don't let anyone in. I'll be right back." Naruto ordered as he put on his helmet and began walking towards the door.

Tenten for her part managed to stop crying long enough to realize that Naruto was leaving her to go outside.

"Naruto, where are you going? Please don't leave me!" she begged before she broke down crying as her friend was leaving her alone.

Naruto stopped, and turned around causing Tenten to gasp in shock at the sight of him. He looked like a menacing and ruthless killing machine.

"**I'm going to hunt down the bastards who murdered your father down and kill them. And for now on, call me….Deathstroke."** Naruto told her in a cold and emotionless voice that showed that he had completed his transformation into the new Deathstroke the Terminator.

With being said he left his apartment, to carry out his quest for revenge leaving a stunned and horrified Tenten in his awake.

* * *

**Alright, here is the reboot for my story: **_**Naruto the New Terminator**_**. Now then I want to make everything clear Slade Wilson who is the current Deathstroke in the DC comics is the Kyūbi or Kurama as he is called in the Naruto series.**

**So until next time readers, Oorah to ashes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Retribution**

* * *

**Note: the Author does not support any type of religion over another. So lawyers, you guys can piss off!**

* * *

A person talking, _A person thinking_, _**Demon Talking**_, _**{Demon thinking}**_**,** **Naruto as Deathstroke Talking**, **[Naruto as Deathstroke thinking], ****Person talking on a Computer**

* * *

The newly christened Deathstroke began running across the rooftops of the various buildings as he raced to get to Higurashi weapon's store in the hopes of finding a clue as to where Tenten's attackers went to. With any luck on his part, there would be at least some clue as to where they went. As he ran across the roofs, he heard the people down below him talking about the sudden attack on the Higurashi's place. Already they were attributing it to one of the many gangs that practically ran the entire Westside of the village. It was just another example as how badly Konohagakure had fallen during the Sandaime's second reign as Hokage.

**[The old man really needs to find a replacement and get the hell out of office. It becoming increasingly clear to everyone that he's no longer fit to rule the village.]** Deathstroke thought to himself as he ran passed a civilian woman who was being mugged by several men led by a chūnin with silver hair that was being held down by a Konoha headband.

Normally, he would have stopped and helped the woman, but the more time he spent away from the crime scene the greater chance that Tenten's attacker would get away. So without even thinking, he quickly gave off a burst of chakra to increase his speed leaving the woman to her fate. He swore a promise that he would avenge her at a later time, but avenging the death of Mr. Higurashi was a higher priority to him at the moment. If there was one thing that Deathstroke took great pride in, it was ability to keep his promises no matter what the costs.

Ten minutes later, Deathstroke found himself standing outside the smoldering ruins of the Higurashi Heiki. It was an absolute mess and nightmare turned real for him. Before he had been taken under the wing of Slade-sensei, this had been the place that he had ran to when his birthday came around in order to avoid the villager's annual "Fox" hunt. Even after Slade had started training him, he would often still visit them often just to stay in touch. But now all that was gone because some people just couldn't allow him to have any happiness in this shithole of a village.

"**I swear that people are going to lose their heads for this!"** Deathstroke angrily muttered to himself as he clenched his fists, while he stared at the ruins in growing hatred for his birth village.

Just then he heard someone groan out in pain from within the ruins. Thinking that it might be one of people that he hunting for, he quickly rushed into the ruins only find Mr. Higurashi lying in the center of the ruins that was his shop. The retired shinobi turned weapons smith was barely clinging onto the last grasps of his life. Deathstroke took note of the man's wound thinking that it would be possible to still save his life only to find that all the wounds on his body were made to make his death come as slowly and painfully as possible.

"Who are you?" Mr. Higurashi weakly questioned as he feebly tried to defend himself against a possible looter trying to scavenge anything that was still sellable or useable.

Deathstroke for his part stared at the dying man with a look of sadness in his eyes. Not that Mr. Higurashi would know that as the red eye lenses were concealing Deathstroke's eyes in order to protect his identity from people who wanted to do him harm.

"**Mr. Higurashi, It's me Naruto. Tenten told me what happened and I came to find out who caused this."** Deathstroke spoke breaking his cold persona that he adopted while he was wearing his new uniform.

Mr. Higurashi stared at him for the briefest of seconds before he noticed the weapon that he had built for Naruto in exchange for keeping the blueprints that the young man had brought to him months ago. The very same blue prints that the strange ANBU agents took from him during their attack.

"Naruto, I want you do me a favor. I want you to kill me with the weapon that I built for you." He asked as he began coughing up blood that was leaking into his lungs.

Deathstroke stared at him in absolute horror for requesting that from him. It seemed that Mr. Higurashi detected his hesitation about killing him.

"Child, we both know that I'm slowly dying and nothing can save me. I rather go out on my own terms and die at the hands of my own weapon then go out on the terms of some punk. So please just make it quick." Higurashi begged as he tried to grab Deathstroke's hand only to find that he couldn't.

Without anyone else to ask, Deathstroke turned to his predecessor who was sealed inside of him to get his opinion on the matter.

"_**I suggest that you kill him, Naruto."**_ Slade calmly spoke to his student as he watched as everything unfolded through Naruto's eyes.

It was about time that Naruto was blooded as the League of Assassins so elegantly put it. It simply wouldn't do for the Terminator legacy, if the current holder of the title was inexperienced in killing people. The fact that this man reminded him of his longtime butler, mentor, and companion Wintergreen didn't sit very well with him.

"_**If you want me to kid, I'll do it."**_ Slade offered in all seriousness, knowing what it was like to kill someone that was extremely close to you.

Naruto briefly contemplated his master's offer. But he realized that no matter what, he would still be the one that pulled the trigger and killed Mr. Higurashi even if he allowed Slade to temporarily take over his body. At least if he was the one who did it, Tenten would have someone to hate for taking away her only family from her.

_**[No, I'll do it sensei.]**_Deathstroke mentally commented to his teacher as he pulled the weapon that his teacher called a pistol.

The weapon itself weighed around two and half pounds when it was empty. But when fully loaded with its magazine, the weapon gained an additional eight ounces making the weapon weight a grand total of three pounds. Its durability and the stopping power that each round had when fired more than made up for the small magazine size.

"**Mr. Higurashi, please close your eyes and I'll try to make it as painless and clean as possible for you."** Deathstroke spoke in a way that didn't betray his internal turmoil.

The man nodded his head in understanding knowing that this would be the first time that Naruto would be killing a human being. Killing a human being was completely different from killing an animal, something that he knew better than most shinobi.

"Please take care of Tenten for me and tell her that I need her to be strong." Mr. Higurashi softly spoke before closing his eyes for the last time.

Deathstroke said nothing as he raised the weapon in his head to point directly in between its creator's eyes. After some difficult, he finally managed to pull the trigger causing the weapon to go off with an extremely loud bang. The next thing that he knew was that there were specks of human blood dotting the eye lenses of his helmet. He looked down to see that he had indeed managed to kill Mr. Higurashi, but he couldn't help but stare at the corpse. **(1)**

"_**Kid, let me take over for awhile. I'll get you out of there and to someplace safe where you can recover."**_ Slade ordered to his stunned jailer, knowing that someone would come to investigate the sound of the gunshot.

The former mercenary turned demon understood that it wasn't to taking a human life. He remembered when he took some else's life for the first time back during the Korean War when he had lied about his age to enlist in the United States Army. It had taken him days to recover from the initial shock of him killing someone, but he had several veterans helping him through his emotions. Naruto had none of that, as the so called civilian council had damn made sure that he couldn't afford it. Honestly, the politicians of this era were a thousand times more corrupt than any senator from when he was alive.

Naruto only nodded his head in agreement as he continued to stare at the corpse of one of the few people that he cared for.

"**What have I done?"** Deathstroke thought to himself as he blacked out allowing his master to take over his body for the time being.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

Slade Wilson opened his hoist's eyes and found that he was staring directly at the dead body of the weapon smith. He could clearly see that the bullet had passed through the medulla oblongata clean and out of the back of the man's head causing the back of the man's skull to blow out leaving the bullet embedded into charred remains of a support beam.

_**{At least his head wasn't mounted onto a wall like Wintergreen's was.}**_ Slade thought to himself as he recalled the sight was greeted with after the spirit of his son Jericho possessed his body and made him kill his longtime friend and mentor.

With one final look at the dead man's body, he began searching the area for any possible clues as to where his would be killers had gone. After a few minutes of difficult searching, Slade found the clue that he was looking for in the form of three sets of footprints heading westward deeper into the heart of Chi no tengoku-mura as the villagers who lived in the western half of the village liked to call their home, which roughly translated into Blood's heaven village in English. He simply called it New Blüdhaven for short, as the western half of the village truly reminded him of the city before its destruction.

So with a lead for him to go on, Slade quickly dashed off in order to find these thugs who had taken away a valuable asset from his student. While Naruto may have cared about several people in the village such as that Tenten girl or the owners of that Ramen stand that he enjoyed going to, Slade viewed them as nothing more than assets that kept his hoist's sanity mostly intact. **(2)**

_**{I really need to figure out how to use this so called chakra that these so ninjas use in battle.}**_ He thought to himself as he stopped to take a brief breather after running across the rooftops to avoid detection from anyone.

He admitted that he was far too ignorant for his liking about this manifestation of physical and spiritual energy that all humans now possessed in this day and age. That ignorance had cost him dearly, first time when the man known as Madara Uchiha who used those accursed eyes of his to enslave him when Slade was trapped in his fox form. The second time had been when his "master" had fighting the Shodai Hokage; the man's worthless bitch of a wife had managed to seal him inside herself. And finally, the third instance had been when the boy's father had managed to summon a freakin god of all things to seal him into his current host.

While he saw the many advantages that chakra brought to the table such allowing a ninja to seal most of their equipment inside of a scroll for easy carrying over a long distance to help, to lowering the amount of gear that they needed to carry on their person at all times. He did recognize the major flaws in using such chakra such as the fact that using it during missions attracted enemies like moths to an open flame. Unless there was a way to control it in certain manner that it was almost impossible for anyone to detect, he would make sure that his student refrained from using it to much.

"Please somebody help me!" A female voice called out catching Slade's attention.

He looked down to see what all the commotion was about. Down below him was a young woman who was surrounded by four shinobi wearing the standard ANBU black ops gear of the hidden leaf village. But what really caught his attention were the weapons that two of them were carrying on their right legs while a third was twirling another one around like it was a toy. It was the three other guns that he had ordered Naruto to commission for when he took up the mantle of Deathstroke.

"_**I always told the kid, that he had the luck of the devil on his side. This just proves it."**_ Slade muttered to himself as he tried to get a better look at the woman who called out for help.

What he found almost made him do a double take. The woman who was calling out for help looked exactly like a teenaged version of Talia Al Ghul. He still remembered the contact that he had with her and her so called League of Assassins that required him to take control of her son Damian Wayne and kill Nightwing. Just what the hell is going? Regardless of the situation, he needed to reclaim his host's property and avenge the death of that Tenten girl's father at the same time.

_**{I guess it's time for the Terminator to make his grand appearance.} **_Slade thought to himself as he prepared to hope down and take care of business.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

Talia Al Ghul for once in her life was both scared and confused. One moment she was talking to her newly resurrected father about the reasons why she had killed his grandson, the next she was waking up naked inside of an abandon underground laboratory that looked like it had been abandoned for centuries. As she explored the underground ruins trying to find a working computer, she came across a broken mirror that gave her a shock of her life.

She had somehow been turned back into her fifteen year old self. Now even more determined than ever to get to the bottom of this mystery, she continued exploring the abandoned league of Assassins' bunker trying to find some sort of clue that would help figure out what was happening. Finally after two hours of fruitless searching for answers, Allāh finally granted her a respite. **(3)** She discovered a still working computer that simply required her hand scan to activate it. When she did so, a video of her father appeared on the giant computer screen. The video that followed shocked her and horrified her to no end.

* * *

**((Flashback))**

* * *

_Talia gasped at the sight of her father. It seemed like the years hadn't been kind to him despite his usage of the Lazarus pits. His hair had turned completely grey and the skin on his face was clinging to his skull while his blue eyes were beginning to sink into his eye sockets. It looked like he had just come out of one those holocaust concentration camps from the Second World War that her father told about when she was growing up. _

"_**Hello Talia, if you are watching this, then you have finally been awakened and I'm no longer amongst the living to tell you in this in person."**__The image of her father told her with a sad expression on his face before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable coughing._

_Talia had to rest the urge to rush over and try to help the image of her father despite knowing that it was only a recording. To see her beloved father reduced to a broken shell of a man was almost too painful for her to watch._

"_**As you may have already noticed the underground base that you are currently in is abandoned. The reason for this is because I have ordered the remains of the league of Assassins to return to the surface and help repopulate the earth, while I alone continued to watch over you to ensure that you survived your punishment for your crime against our family."**__ The video explained to her with almost menacing glare when he mentioned her dark deed against her own family._

_Talia immediately felt guilty for the sin that she committed against not only her son, but also against her former beloved Bruce Wayne. She knew how important family was to him after the death of his parents, and she in her selfish desire to keep Damian from following in his father's footsteps, she had denied him the chance to become the father that he should have been. But that still doesn't explain why her father effectively disbanded the League of Assassins._

_**"No doubt you are wondering why I disbanded the League of Assassins, the reason why ****I did this to help humanity recover following a brutal war between two alien species, that the human race had the misfortune of being catch in the crossfire. This war ended with one of the sides launching a deadly plague that wiped out most of humanity along with the two alien species."(4)**__ Ra's al Ghul explained to his remaining child before breaking out into another coughing fit._

_For the next three hours, Talia listened to the video recording as it explained everything that she needed to know. This included how her body had reverted back into a fifteen-year-old girl much to her irritation. In truth, she wasn't all that surprised that the earth managed to get dragged into a war between to alien species, seeing how the so called Justice league had Kryptonians, Martians, and many other alien species filling its ranks. In all honestly, it was bound to happen again seeing how Darkseid and the New gods had invaded earth in the past._

"_**My time on this earth has finally come to an end, my daughter. But before I leave this world, I give you this parting gift."**__ Ra's spoke as a hidden compartment swung open revealing a neatly folded stealth suit that looked brand new._

_Talia quickly ran over to it as she had been shivering for the last hour and a half from the cold winds that blew against her naked skin. As she lifted the suit up she noticed that it had a dark grey tone to it, which suited her just find. She didn't really have the luxury of being picky about her clothes at the moment, so she would take what she could get. A few minutes later, Talia stood in front the computer screen wearing her new clothes. She always enjoyed wearing skin tight clothing as it allowed her to show her womanly figure that would make most men lower their guards until it was too late. So with that in mind she purposely had the front zipper of the stealth suit resting just below her chest to help emphasize her impressive bust._

"_**Now my daughter, go out and enjoy your new life**__."__ The video of Ra's al Ghul spoke before the computer turned off for the last time._

_Talia could only shed a few tears at the lost of everyone she knew or cared for before she left the hidden bunker to explore this strange new world of hers. _

* * *

**((End of Flashback))**

* * *

It had taken Talia merely three days to adapt to her new surroundings. But she was quickly able to adjust and blend in with the people that inhabited the land that was a part of the United States of America and Canada. **(5) **The reason why she was able to do so quickly was because the local population spoke Japanese as the common everyday language, no doubt as part of their heritage from their assassins' ancestors. But at the same time, they used American English as their main business language. It was from her years of training of being a master kunoichi and assassin that she was able to eavesdrop on several merchants complaining about the difficulty getting into village of Konohagakure do to the fact that most of the gate guards were extremely corrupt.

So with practiced ease, she was able to sneak into the village and quickly situated herself in the Westside of the village. What she found simply disgusted her to no end as the place reminded her of both Gotham city and Blüdhaven. Crime was absolutely rampant to the point that it would have made even the hardest of supervillains (with the exception of the Joker) cringe in disgust. **(6) **The village's so called ninjas simply didn't care about the welfare of the people they were supposed to be protecting. But at the moment, she was without resources to do anything about it.

So swallowing her pride, she managed to secure herself a job as a cashier at a small food market that was ran by an extremely nice old couple, who were polite enough to give her some old clothes that belonged to their granddaughter. But she still needed to find an apartment to live until she can begin rebuilding the League of Shadows. So she had spent the entire day looking at various apartments until she had given up and was heading back to the store to sleep behind the cash register, when she had been cornered in an alleyway by these four so called shinobi.

"Well, well, what do we have here, boys? It seems that we have an enemy spy trying to operate in our village." The leader of this group of thugs commented as he twirled a familiar object in front of her face.

It was a Colt 1911A1 .45 caliber pistol. While she always preferred German weapons such as the Lugar P08 and The Walter P38, she knew better than to underestimate the American pistol. There was a very good reason why the pistol had been used by the American Military for over a hundred years. **(7) **As she looked at the group with absolute hatred, she noticed that two others had the same weapon in leg holsters on their right legs.

"_Just where in the world did they get those guns from?"_ She wondered as she glared at the leader for his disrespect for both her and the weapon that he was playing with.

She knew that if the weapon was fully loaded and made a move against any of them there was a possibility that she could be killed before she could get away from them. She hadn't felt this powerless, since that muscle bound brutish thug of man, Bane had attracted the attention of her father after he had broken the bat. So she did the one thing that any woman in her position could do in this situation.

"Please somebody help me!" she shouted out hoping that someone would care enough that they would come to her rescue.

She was just thankful that nobody from her time period was around to see this. Her four would be assailants laughed at her desperate cry for help, believing that no one would serious come to her rescue.

"Sorry little girl, but the age of heroes is over. Nobody is going to come to your aid." **(8)** The leader of the group laughed out as he put away the pistol that he had been twirling earlier.

The group continued to laugh at her until a dark shadow suddenly loomed over them causing them to stop. She looked up and for the first time, she was genuinely surprised to see a familiar figure standing above them, looking down on them with his hands on his hips and arms bent outwards. Apparently even her attackers were surprised judging by their reactions when they turned around.

"_**You know it's extremely impolite to assault a woman after murdering someone just to steal a couple of trinkets." **_The familiar figure spoke in his typical voice that had sent chills up the spine of many people.

The leader of the group of thugs sneered at the annoying interloper and was about to kill the stranger off. That was until he noticed that the man had the fourth weapon that they were looking for resting in a holster on his right leg.

"I'll tell you what punk you give us the weapon attached to your leg and will give you the girl and let you two live." He lied trying to sound convincing the best he could.

He had no intention of allowing either of them to live after tonight.

"_**How about you let the girl go as well as giving me back my property and I'll make sure that you death quick."**_ The stranger spoke in an extremely menacing tone while unleashing the full might of his killer intent on the fools who had stolen from him.

Talia knew that voice from anywhere. It's kinda of hard to forget the voice or the look of the world's greatest assassin.

"Real funny punk, but we're untouchable! The moment that you kill us-"the leader began to taunt only to be quickly cut off by the stranger who shot him and his three friends in a blink of an eye.

Talia looked at the stranger's right hand to find that he was holding a pistol that had smoke coming out of the end of its barrel. He had moved so fast that she didn't even see him make any movement to it.

"_**I guess you weren't so untouchable after all."**_ Talia heard the stranger say as he holstered his pistol before dropping down to ground level.

She watched as he went about collecting the pistols and their holsters from the dead bodies. She knew the basis of that outfit anywhere as she personally hired him to complete several contracts for the league in the past.

"Thank you for saving me, Slade." Talia muttered out as she watched him search for something off of the leader of the group.

The now identified Slade said nothing as he continued to search the body he was at until he found several folded documents in the man's flak jacket. He then proceeded to get up and turn around to face the League of Assassins heiress.

"_**Care to explain how you're still alive after all this time, Talia?"**_ Deathstroke commented as he began attaching the holsters to various parts of his body for transportation.

She quickly gave him a brief rundown of what had happen to her in the last few days since she had woken up from her cryo-induced slumber. To say Slade was amaze that the hidden bunker that she had been stored in still had power for all these years was nothing short of a miracle. When she asked about his sudden change in height, he simply told her the truth about him turning into a demon and being sealed inside of a fifteen year old boy by the boy's own father no less.

"Deathstroke, I hate to ask this of you. But may I stay at your host's place until I can find somewhere else to live?" Talia asked slightly humiliated that she had asked a former employee for help like a common street beggar. **(9)**

Slade thought about her request for a brief moment. He was sure that the kid wouldn't mind, if he allowed Talia stay at the apartment complex until she could properly situated in Konoha. Besides the kid needed some neighbors and Talia could help that Tenten girl get over the death of her father.

_**"It suits me just find, Ms. Ghul. But in exchange for helping you, you have to help this girl that came to my host's apartment for help. You see the girl just lost her father tonight hence why my host came out dressed like this. You simply need to help her recover from it and you got yourself an apartment."**_ Slade gave her the offer before sticking his hand out to seal the deal.

Talia grabbed his hand and briefly shook it in agreement to deal before letting go. With the deal being struck, Slade quickly ordered her to follow him as he walked back to the apartment building with his weapons in tow while leaving the dead bodies to rot behind. It seemed like things around her were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

**(1) To a mercenary like Slade Wilson everyone is an asset. And depending on their importance to him and his goals, he will act accordingly.**

**(2) He really does care for Naruto like he was his own flesh and blood, so it's only natural that Slade is worried about his mental state like any caring parent would.**

**(3) In the comics, it is mentioned that Ra's Al Ghul is from somewhere the Middle East during the medieval time period and would raise his daughter in the Islamic faith.**

**(4) In the new reboot of the DC universe, Warner Brothers merged both the WildStorm universe and the Vertigo Universe into the DC universe, so expected characters and such from those two universes to make an appearance or being mentioned in passing.**

**(5) Ok, stay with me on this. In this story, the elemental nations are founded on the land that comprises of the entire North Eastern States and the East North Central States along with the Canadian territories of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, the province of Newfoundland and Labrador, Quebec, and the South Eastern part of Ontario.**

**(6) It's the goddamn Joker, enough said.**

**(7)The Colt .45 has been in service of the United States military in some shape or form for little over a century. The only other weapon that comes even close to that record is the M2 Browning with eighty years of service.**

**(8) Basically the time period of Superman and Batman is considered a legend to the Naruto world, kinda of like how King Arthur's Camelot or the lost city of Atlantis is to us today.**

**(9) Every time I read Batman comics, I always got the feeling that Talia due to her being raised as princess by her father, would be extremely prideful and wasn't used to asking for help, because she was generally used to getting what she wanted.**

* * *

**As you guys can already tell this is a harem story. I'm still trying to figure who is going to be in it, but once I made my decision, it will be final. Don't worry it will be a mixture of various characters you'll just have to wait and see who's in the Harem. **

**Don't forget to check out my other stories. So until next readers, this is Trooper0007 signing off, Oorah to Ashes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Aftermath**

* * *

A person talking_, a person thinking_, _**Demon Talking**,** [Demon thinking]**_, **Naruto as Deathstroke Talking**, **[Naruto as Deathstroke thinking]**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Konoha as the people celebrated the anniversary of the day that the hidden leaf village was founded by the Shodai Hokage and Madara Uchiha. The holiday was one of several that were unique to Konoha and were celebrated only in the village. However, this holiday was by far more important than the other holidays save for probably the Kyūbi festival, which happened on Naruto's birthday. To the villagers this holiday was a chance for them to come closer to each other as a whole. At least, that's what it was like on the eastern side of the village were the rich and well off lived. On the Westside, things were a lot different as the people treated the day like any other. The only difference was that the various gang lords would issue out a "holiday tax" on everybody living in their territory and forced them pay up to five times the normal extortion price.

However today, the people living in New Blüdhaven were about to be given a reason to celebrate today as Deathstroke was out and he was ready to take down one of the largest gangs operating on the Westside. The gang in question was called the Fire's light gang. A group of thugs that had been founded by one of the fanatical Uchiha worshipers who had been practically kicked out of the eastern side of the village after murdering several civilians who didn't share in the man's zealot ideals about Sasuke Uchiha. The man's name was Itsuki Akira, a former shinobi turned merchant that did business with the nearly extinct Uchiha clan.

**[Master, I am in position and ready to proceed.]** The new Deathstroke thought to himself as he quickly a device that Slade called a tripod before placing his newest weapon onto it and carefully aimed it at his target.

The weapon was called a sniper rifle as his predecessor often called it. The rifle's main purpose was much like the crossbows and bows that many shinobi used with the main difference being instead of a bolt or an arrow; the rifle fired a .30-06 caliber round from a five round clip up to an effective range of 550 yards. However, when you attached telescopic sights to it, a skilled rifleman could practically double the weapon's effective range and lethality. If you added a flash suppressor into the mix then you had one of the best terror weapons that could be used over and over again, before anyone could spot you. **(1)**

"_**Remember what I taught you, my student. Only a butcher needlessly slaughters everyone to eliminate their targets, a professional only needs one round to do the job."**_ Slade calmly cautioned his protégée as Naruto carefully lined up the shot.

The former Assassin knew that his student hadn't fully recovered from taking the life of someone for the first time. Despite the fact that the killing had only occurred three weeks ago, Slade went out of his way and made sure that his adopted son had recovered quickly using the hyperbolic effects that the human mind had to his advantage. **(2)** But he had recovered enough to go out on the mission Talia had hired him to complete at all cost. It seem that the previously mentioned leader of Fire's light gang had been ruthlessly harassing the old couple that she worked for into giving the last remaining loyal Uchiha large discounts that would ultimately doom their small tailor shop if they did it.

They spent the following two days after taking the job collecting as much information as they possibly could trying to find out where the man's main hideout was. As soon as they found it, Naruto began scoping out a suitable location that he could deploy his newly built sniper rifle for maximum effect but same time give him enough cover that he wouldn't be spotted by any witnesses. Therefore, when they found the current building that the new Deathstroke was currently at they deemed it perfect for their objective. The building was seven stories tall, making it the second tallest buildings in the village with only the Hokage Mansion being taller. The room was lined with a three foot high guard wall that had six inch vertical square holes placed at regular intervals.

"**The target is coming out of the hideout and he's talking to somebody. By the looks of it, he's talking to one of the council members."** Deathstroke quietly commented as he flicked the rifle's safety off and prepared to fire.

He immediately recognized the person that the gang lord was talking too. It was Koharu Utatane, one of the third Hokage's former teammates. In addition to that, she was one of the leading figures that were out to make his life miserable as possible. Guess it was time to put the fear of the Shinigami into her, oh how he was going to enjoy this.

"_**Remember kid, you're here for only one person not to get revenge on a politician that's wronged you in the past."**_ Slade sternly reminded his pupil as he watched everything unfold through the teen's eyes.

Deathstroke mentally nodded his head as he aimed his rifle solely on the man that he had been hired to kill. He could always deal with Koharu at a later date and at his own leisure. The best part of it was nobody would believe that he was responsible for any actions against a member of the Konoha Council. Sometimes it really paid off for him that he was the village's pariah.

"_**Use what I have taught you to take the shot, kid. And, leave no evidence that could be traced back to you."**_ Slade ordered as he realized that his student had lined the scope up perfectly at the head of the gang lord.

Deathstroke began to inhale and exhale as he waited for his aim to be in sync with his exhales. Within a few seconds, his aim was matching perfectly with his breathing and he began to carefully squeeze the trigger knowing that he was about to unleash complete and utter havoc onto the village.

"BAM!" echoed throughout the village as the bullet spiraled out of the barrel of his rifle at 2,800 feet per second at his unsuspecting target. He watched in utter amusement as Koharu began screaming loudly as she realized that she had been nearly killed by him. His amusement further increased as the villagers began panic as they realized that somebody had attacked someone with an extremely loud weapon.

_**[Guess it's time for me to relocate before somebody spots me.]**_ Deathstroke thought to himself as he quickly began packing up his gear in order to get the hell out of dodge.

Without a second thought he shushined away from his over watch position, just in time to as an ANBU agent with the letters NE written on his featureless porcelain mask appeared in the exact same spot that Deathstroke had been only moments before. The Ninja looked around trying to find any possible clues as to where the assassination attempt came from only to see that the roof was completely clean on any evidence.

**Several Hours Later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned as he gently rubbed his temples as he continued to read the police investigator's report on the attack from earlier in the day. What was at first thought to be a simple assassination attempt on Sarutobi's former teammate's life Koharu appeared to be something else completely judging by from what the investigator had written. The attack had been focused solely on the man that she had been talking just before the attack occurred. So at least he had something to tell the council when they started demanding that he send in ANBU to the western side of the Village and purge it of people that they deemed as undesirables, something that he would refuse to do as it would be a mockery of everything that the village stood for. The fact that his former teammate had been talking to a known criminal was troubling news for him to hear and made him question the reason why she would be doing such a thing.

He briefly looked at the piece of lead that the forensic scientists pulled out of the man's head. In many ways, it reminded him of a throwing knife with its aerodynamic shape that allowed it easily sail through the air with little trouble with wind resistance. What troubled him the most was the fact that such a small amount of metal could be able to kill a man without anyone noticing it until after the deed had been done. However, before he could ponder what all of this means, he heard a firm knocking on his office door.

"You can come in." The aged Hokage ordered as he looked over all the report again.

The door opened to reveal his former rival for the position of Hokage, Danzō Shimura. The old war hawk had always resentful about the fact that the Nidaime Hokage had chosen Sarutobi over him. Since then, Danzō had openly opposed everything that he did unless it supported something vital. The most recent being the fact that Sarutobi had begun to allow the Council to use funds from the Uzumaki Clan bank accounts to finance their various secret projects. The man had gone so far as to threaten to notify the Fire Daimyō about the crime that he was committing, this threat had been serious enough that it made the Hokage back off for now. **(3)**

"I take it that's the police report about the recent assassination attempt on Koharu's life." Danzō questioned as he moved to sit down in the leather chair in front of the desk.

His Root agents had been the first to arrive on the scene and found that the only person that had been killed had been a gang lord that had recently been putting pressure on the small shops on the west side of the village into spoiling that Uchiha brat like most of the eastern side of the village did. He would have openly applauded the killer's service to the village for removing such trash from the village, if it weren't for the fact that his colleague had been only mere inches away from the killer's target. The fact that this would be assassin had managed to sneak into the village completely undetected, had also raised a red flag in the old war hawk's mind.

"Indeed, this is the aftermath report. Whoever killed Itsuki was quite skilled at cleaning up their mess in time before the village's police could arrest them. Perhaps it's this violent savior that the villagers living in the western half of the village been talking about." Sarutobi commented as he pulled out his tobacco pipe.

Danzō simply nodded his head in agreement as it was indeed a highly possibility that this so called "violent savior" people kept on talking about was indeed the culprit that they were looking for. When this stranger first appeared, it had given the people of the lower class hope that their lives would improve. Many of the so called members of the village's so called upper class didn't really care that much about this that was until many high profile clients began turning up dead with strange holes located at fatal points at the human body. Whoever this violent savior was he was starting to become a major nuisance to the major power players, not that he cared unless it interfered with his Root agents.

"I guess our shinobi will have to remain on constant alert for this violent savior that everybody is talking about then." Danzō simply commented as he got out of his chair and left the office to attend his own agenda for the village.

**Elsewhere**

Talia Al Ghul was walking home from another day of working for the couple that had helped her so much since she had awakened in this strange new world. In the three weeks, she had started working for the old couple she had gone over their finance books and noticed that there were major discrepancies between their income and the amount of money that they were paying. She of course had taken into the various taxes and fees that the couple paid to both the village government and the local gang lord that ruled the area that the shop was located within his territory. She quickly showed her findings to her employers, who were shocked that they should have been making more money than they were currently making.

"_Here's hoping that they can figure out whose stealing from their store."_ Talia thought to herself as she walked towards the apartment complex as she walked past several Geishas who were whispering about the very recent death of the gang lord Itsuki Akira.**(4)**

She smiled to herself as listened into the three entertainers' conversation. It still amazed her how the Asian cultures had managed to survive all this time and only reverted back to a more feudal-like system while the so called "superior" western culture had faded away with the sands of time. However, what really amazed Talia were the legendary abilities that this Shodai Hokage had shown during his prime. The ability to make plants grow at a rapid pace and out of thin air was something that only Poison Ivy had only been able to do, during her era.

"It seems that Deathstroke has completed his contract today. That boy that has Slade sealed within him is honoring the title that he has been given quite well." She muttered to herself as she continued on her way to the Naruto's apartment building.

When she had first met the blood haired, blue-eyed student and successor, she had been impressed by his understanding of military tactics and academics. The whisker scars on his face gave him an almost exotic and feral appearance. She would admit that she found him attractive, he wasn't on the same level as her former lover Bruce Wayne, but he was still handsome enough that it made her heart skipped a few beats every time that she saw him. Not that she'll ever admit that it to anybody save for probably Tenten, who showed a deviously cunning mind when it came getting her to talk about her feelings.

Speaking of Tenten, in the three weeks since her father's death she had almost completely recovered from her lost. This was due in large part to the efforts of Talia and to a lesser degree Naruto who was smart enough to make himself scarce, when the situation warranted him to do so. She had become remarkably cold towards everyone in the village, including her own teammates who had callously told her to get over her father's death.

"Hey Talia, how was your day?" a familiar, but highly annoying voice called out causing Talia to turn around only to find that that it was Sakura Haruno standing right behind her.

She had to suppress the urge to wince at the sight of the girl's bright bubblegum pink hair. How Sakura's hair being all natural was beyond her as the only time she saw people with pink hair was when they dyed it that color. The fact that she was almost single handedly destroying the hard work of every single female warrior in history with worthlessness and religious like zeal in trying to capture the attention of the village's pretty boy.

"I'm just heading back to my apartment, right now." Talia answered in a way that did little to hide her disdain for pink-haired wannabe kunoichi.** (5)**

However, as usual Sakura was either too obvious to Talia's distain for her or was simply ignoring it, in an attempt to get close to the girl that captured the interest of Sasuke Uchiha. Not that Talia cared for the Uchiha as she had heard the stories about him and needless to say, Talia wasn't impressed by him and his supposed status as a member of a supposed elite clan.

"That's cool, I guess. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the girls and me sometime." Sakura asked not missing a beat as moved to walk alongside Talia in an attempt to warm up to the mysterious girl.

Ever since Sasuke had taken an interest in this civilian girl, Sakura had tried her hardest to either to befriend this simple shop clerk or spread nasty rumors about her that would cause Sasuke to look elsewhere for a girl to help him rebuild his clan. But no matter she did, nothing seemed to work as Sasuke was dead set on making Talia his bride, and Talia's employers had quickly risen to defend their employee's honor.

"No, I have more important things then listen to a bunch of worthless fangirls disgrace the very title of Kunoichi." Talia bluntly answered as she reached the apartment building that she was staying at for the time being.

Sakura began to grow angry at the insult that the civilian girl had made about her. Her mother had always drilled it into her head that Haruno were superior to everybody else and they didn't need to put their valuable lives at risk when there were less beautiful women who can make that sacrifice for them instead. However, that quickly changed when this complete and utter stranger suddenly appeared out of thin air and began making her family look like complete and utter fools. She had everything that any teenage girl would kill for, a figure that would turn even the gayest man straight, a pair of breast that would make most adult women jealous, and finally she had two beautiful blue eyes that put Ino-pig's eyes to shame.

"We just want to know what your beauty secrets are. We're not going to hurt you or anything!" Sakura nearly shouted at the merchant girl in a tone that slightly louder than her usual voice.

Everybody within the vicinity of the pinked hair girl quickly winced at the sound of her banshee-like-voice started ringing in their ears. It was clear that they didn't appreciate her practically screaming in their ears, even a deaf man who had lost his ears during the Third Shinobi World War winced at the sound of her voice.

"Listen here, Haruno-Mesu inu.** (6)** I know for a fact that it was you that has been spreading false rumors about me being a whore and other such things. So let me make something perfectly clear for you, I do not like you, nor do I want to be even remotely connected to you in any way!" Talia spoke in a menacing manner that made Sakura wet herself in fear before the former princess walked up the stairs to the apartment room that she shared with Tenten.

Talia briefly wondered if she should hire Deathstroke and have him kill that pink haired gold digger. However, after a few seconds she decided against it, as it would be a waste of Deathstroke's time and energy to hire him just to kill someone as harmless as Sakura. Besides, she figured it would stretch her already tight budget past the breaking point and she still needed to gather funds in order reestablish the League of Assassins. Therefore, she will allow that worthless girl live until she had enough funds to reestablish herself for now at least.

* * *

**Foot Notes**

* * *

**(1) The rifle that he's using is a Springfield 1903 bolt action rifle that the United States Army used as a sniper weapon in World War II, the Korean Conflict, and the Vietnam conflict. I choose it because Slade who is a former US Special Forces operator undoubtedly used it during his time in the military and simple to make build with the necessary equipment.**

**(2) This more of a jab at several stories that I have read on about Naruto entering his mind only to return to the outside world a few hours later. This is no doubt based on the fact that as people sleep we lose our sense of time and what seems like a few minutes of sleep is in reality a couple of hours.**

**(3) That's right people, in this story Danzō is more of a misunderstood character than a villain that the manga and the anime depicts him as, instead everything that he has done in the past and in the story he did it for the greater good of the village. I'll be exploring his character even more in the future.**

**(4) I want to make this perfectly clear Geishas are not prostitutes by any means. That is a misconception that arose from the American Occupation of Japan following its defeat during World War II. At the time, prostitutes would dress up as Geishas to attract AmericanGi, and do to the ignorance of the soldiers and Marines they mistook these women of the evening as actual Geishas. **

**(5) Talia is a skilled Assassin, and thus would take it as an insult that Sakura is practically destroying the hard work of female warriors and soldiers everywhere with her slave like devotion to Sasuke. This will be continued on throughout the story.**

**(6) Talia basically called Sakura a bitch. **

* * *

**Story Update**

* * *

**I managed to mostly figure out which DC Characters will be the nine tailed demons. If you're unhappy with the selection, then leave me a review telling me why and whom you would have chosen to become a tail demon. **

**Shukaku (one tailed Tanuki demon) = the Joker**

**Matatabi (two tailed cat demon) = Selina Kyle aka Catwoman**

**Isobu (three tailed turtle demon) = Black Mantra**

**Son Gokū (Four tailed monkey demon) = Gorilla Grodd**

**Kokuō (Five tailed demon) = (?)**

**Saiken (Six tailed Slug demon) = Hugo Strange**

**Chōmei (Seven tailed Beetle or Moth demon) = Killer Moth**

**Gyūki (Eight Tailed Ushi-Oni demon) = The Riddler**

**Kurama (Nine tailed Kitsune demon) =Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the terminator**

**Jūbi (ten tailed demon) = that's a surprise**

**I have also decided which characters that will appear in the story and this is still changeable if convinced otherwise. Note that this list is subject to change at any given time.**

**For women I have: Poison Ivy, Lady Shiva, Wonder Woman, Zealot**

**For Men: Darkseid, Metallo, Dr. Fate, Mr. Freeze**

* * *

**So until next time readers. Oorah to Ashes!**


End file.
